


Con Mil Rosas Para Mi

by ImagineMunchkin



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Other, a la chingada, chinga su madre, es broma jefa, este fic es corto perdon, esto es para ustedes putos, para toda mi gente solitaria, ruptura forzada, y volviendo a estar juntos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28257267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineMunchkin/pseuds/ImagineMunchkin
Summary: El primer fic de Glovesperor en Español es un fic posterior de una ruptura, estamos jodidos. Van a ver pendejos >:(No enserio- todo va estar bien y quiero ver cuántos de ustedes están por ahí, ven con mami pspsps
Relationships: Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon), pasado - Relationship, y futuro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. El Problema

Gloves miraba a Emperor desde el otro lado de la habitación, sus ojos estaban fijos no solo en él, sino también en el par de ojos bonitos a su lado. Debería haber sabido que él también estaría aquí, pero claro que su ingenuo pensó lo contrario.

La fiesta, que hace unos minutos estaba animada y brillante, ahora se sentía fría y _demasiado_ brillante. La bebida que tenía en la mano empezó a saber a arena y su estómago se revolvió a la velocidad de su corazón dolorido.

Necesitaba irse.

Solo habían pasado un par de meses desde que se separaron y Gloves se sintió un poco patético al sentirse herido por el hecho de que ya estaba con alguien nuevo, alguien _mejor_ . El mismo Gloves todavía estaba tratando de superarlo, todavía estaba colgado sobre él y colgado _mal_. No estaba seguro de lo que esperaba, parte de él odiaba al otro hombre y quería verlo sufrir tanto como él en ese momento. Sin embargo, otra parte de él quería ver Emperor regresar con él, con mil rosas en sus brazos para él y diciéndole que deseaba volver a intentarlo otra vez.

¿Por qué no pudieron intentarlo de nuevo?

¿Por qué no había sido suficiente? Él podría arreglarlo, _ellos_ podrían arreglarlo _juntos_ , así que ¿por qué no lo hicieron? ¿Por qué no lo _habían_ hecho?

"Gloves, ¿estás bien?" Half-Rimz preguntó sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

"Sí, estoy bien, solamente...necesito ir al baño." Gloves mintió entre sus dientes y se excusó de su mesa. Sus ojos todavía estaban fijos en Emperor y la mano que había envuelto alrededor de su compañero, de la misma manera que lo había hecho con Gloves hace mucho tiempo.

Durante una fracción de segundo y sin tiempo suficiente para que Gloves se diera la vuelta sin ser notado, sus miradas se encontraron. Por una fracción de segundo, se sintió como si el mundo se detuviera y la fiesta se hubiera ido, por un momento solo estaban ellos al otro lado de la habitación y la comprensión de eso no podría haber roto aún más a Gloves. Se dio la vuelta tan pronto como sucedió y en lugar de dirigirse a los baños como había dicho, corrió directamente hacia la puerta principal.

Hacía frío y nevaba mucho. no tenía idea a adónde iba, todo lo que sabía era que no se le podía ver llorando como un tonto en la fiesta.

Se queria ir a casa.


	2. Ablando

Emperor se preguntó asimismo si mirando a los ojos de Gloves solamente era un producto de su imaginación desesperada o si realmente había conectado con los ojos con su antiguo amante. El inkling amarillo deseaba a veces poder ignorar el dolor en su corazón y seguir adelante, necesitaba seguir adelante, no tenía otra opción.

Rodeado de todos los socios comerciales de su padre lo hacía sentir extremadamente aislado, ni siquiera eran personas que tenían su mejor interés en él, solo el dinero de su padre. Sus ojos todavía estaban clavados en la puerta por donde había visto salir al inkling por última vez, estaba casi seguro de que todavía estaba molesto con él. 

Honestamente Emperor también lo estaba, estaba devastado y molesto y, más importante,  _ enojado _ . Estaba furioso por tener que soportar el peso de la empresa de su padre y su padre tuvo que ir tan lejos como para darle un socio comercial...un socio de por  _ vida _ .

Se sentía como un fraude con estas personas, incluido él mismo, no quería estar aquí. Quería irse lejos, alejarse de las responsabilidades como...había bromeado con Gloves hacía mucho tiempo.

"Disculpen, creo que quiero salir a fumar un cigarrillo." Emperor habló amablemente al grupo y se abrió paso a través de la muchedumbre hasta la puerta principal. Sacó su caja de puros y encendió suavemente uno, dando un resoplido o dos antes de soltar un poco de humo.

"Gloves..." Emperor casi deja caer su cigarro al ver el inkling verde, que  _ todavía  _ estába parado afuera de la fiesta.

Gloves estaba de espaldas a él, ligeramente encorvado mientras sus hombros temblaban por el hecho de que estaba llorando. El inkling verde se volvió para mirarlo con los ojos hinchados y llorosos, de hecho si estaba llorando. Emperor sintió que su corazón se rompía aún más de lo que ya estaba, se veía tan triste y débil pero también extremadamente frustrado y enojado...con  _ él. _

"Emperor." Gloves respondió secamente, pronunciando su nombre con el tono más frío posible.

"Saliste de la habitación tan de repente...pensé que te habías ido." Emperor habló en voz baja, no estaba seguro de por qué estaba tratando de tener una pequeña charla con el otro, pero él sabía que una parte de él deseaba  _ tanto  _ volver a escuchar su voz.

"¿Y eso es importante para ti porque...?" Gloves preguntó con la nariz tapada, sus manos se enjugaron furiosamente las lágrimas. Emperor miró al otro en estado de shock, era obvio por qué.  _ Todavía  _ le importaba.

Paso unos momentos en silencio antes de que el inkling amarillo respondio.

"Gloves. Necesitamos hablar." Emperor habló directa y brevemente,  _ necesitaba  _ hacer esto ya no podía mas.

"Oh, ¿ _ ahora _ quieres hablar?" Gloves respondió sarcásticamente, su forma de protegerse cuando estaba gravemente herido.

"Debería haberlo hecho antes." Emperor respiró hondo y trató de ordenar sus pensamientos sobre por dónde empezar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Adivina quién estaba demasiado borracha para publicar el segundo capítulo?
> 
> No extenderé esto más o iré al padre de Emperor porque yo digo.
> 
> Este fic es solo sobre dos novios que no pueden estar separados por más tiempo, incluso si uno de ellos no tiene permitido estar con el.
> 
> Parece novela jajaja


	3. Te Amo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Por fin terminé, me gustó como quedó (jaja caíste)
> 
> ¡Espero que les haya gustado de todos modos! <3

"Bueno, ¿y si no quiero hablar contigo?" Eso era mentira y Gloves lo sabía, tenía tantas ganas de hablar con él pero una parte de él quería ser mezquino y seguir ignorándolo. Estaba herido y no estaba de humor para hablar con él.

"No tienes que hacerlo, pero te pido que me escuches". Emperor habló en voz baja pero con un tono serio. "Sé que estás enojado y yo también. Ojalá ni siquiera estuviéramos en esta situación, pero lo estamos y ambos hemos estado tratando de lidiar con eso, ha sido un dolor indescriptible para mí."

"Uh huh." Gloves puso los ojos en blanco, principalmente por actuar, pero también para tratar de evitar que más lágrimas se derramaran de sus ojos. "Sí, claro, _tú_ entre los dos has pasado por lo peor." Gloves quería que su voz sonara vil y dura, pero su voz temblorosa sólo delataba lo realmente afectado que estaba también.

"¿No me crees?" Emperor lo miró fijamente, silenciosamente estupefacto ante la idea. "¿Crees que...no siento nada por ti?"

"No lo sé...¡tal vez lo sabría si no hubieras sido _tú_ quien rompió las cosas!" Gloves gritó acusadoramente, pero su acusación sonó más como el grito de un cachorro pateado. "¡Tú fuiste quien dijo que sería mejor si nos separamos porque tu estúpido padre te quiere con otra persona!"

“¿Qué querías que hiciera Gloves? ¿Desobedecerlo?"

"Sí...o no lo sé, tal vez dile que me amas y que no me entregarías por nadie más..." El inkling verde sollozaba profusamente ahora, sus palabras se arrastraban juntas mientras su hombro se sacudía de la fuerza. "No quería que te repudiaran tampoco, pero...tal vez podríamos haber convencido a tu papá...podríamos haber _intentado_ que funcionara de alguna manera."

"Gloves-"

"Pero no, tu primer pensamiento, en lugar de ponernos a nosotros mismos en primer lugar, es tu estúpido trabajo en la empresa de tu padre y casarte con una perra fea." Gloves se reía de sus propias palabras, sus sonrisas tensas se sentían feas tambien. "Ni siquiera querías hablar de ello o incluso demostrar que estabas afectado...me dejaste como si no fuera _nada_ para ti."

Emperor miró con culpabilidad al inkling más corto, con vergüenza y remordimiento, dejó caer su cigarrillo aún encendido que prácticamente ya se había ido al suelo.

"Tal vez sí podría haber hecho más." Emperor frunció las cejas y se acercó a Gloves, agarrando de su brazo y acercándolo a sí mismo hasta que prácticamente se presionan uno contra el otro. "Pero te prometo que eso no volverá a suceder."

"Deja de jugar conmigo Emperor." Gloves olfateó y miró hacia otro lado, pero ni una sola vez intentó alejarse del otro, sino que se inclinó más hacia su calidez que, sin duda, extrañaba mucho.

"Entonces deja de llamarme por mi primer nombre...amor". Emperor sostuvo gentilmente la mejilla de Glove en su palma, haciendo que el otro mire hacia arriba y se encuentre con su mirada. Por primera vez esa noche, Gloves prácticamente pudo ver la tristeza y la ira en la expresión de Emperor, pero también el alivio que sentía al abrazarlo de nuevo. "Lo siento mi amor. Por favor perdóname."

Su disculpa fue tan silenciosa y diminuta que si Gloves no estuviera tan cerca, habría adivinado que fue su imaginación la que lo inventó, pero lo decía todo. Gloves, sin saber qué más decir, empujaron a Emperor hacía un beso suave pero desesperado.

"Yo tambien lo siento- pero no vuelvas a hacer eso". Gloves casi volvió a llorar al pensarlo. "Por favor, no nos vuelvas a hacer eso."

"Te amo." Emperor interrumpió rápidamente, ambos se abrazaron con fuerza. No estaban seguros de lo que iban a hacer, pero lo que sí sabían era que ya no estarían solos o lejos el uno del otro nunca más.

**Author's Note:**

> Te prometo que no soy una fanática de la angustia, solo... olo quería experimentar te lo juro! 
> 
> Mi corazón también está llorando, pero me inspiró una canción que no pude evitarlo. 
> 
> Los amo <3


End file.
